Frequently Asked Questions
Thread General FAQ Q: How do I join? A: Check out our wiki page for a full guide on everything you need to know! Q: I play on retail FFXI. Will playing on Exodus affect my retail game/account? A: Nope. Your retail (or other private server) account will be unaffected. The only time it may make a difference is when retail updates FFXI. There will be a period in between that update and Exodus's update, so some things on Exodus may not work correctly until we update, but it's usually not too bad. Q: Does Exodus have home point teleports? What is end game like? Will I be able to camp Leaping Lizzy, or kill Fafnir? Is the level cap 75 or 99? A:The game exists on Exodus like it did in 2008, for the most part, with some exceptions. We do have home point teleports, even though they came out in 2012. Our Server Information page on our wiki can answer basically any question about playing on Exodus and what it's like. If that's not enough though, we're on Discord too! Come chat with us. Microphone not required. Q: What expansions are available on Exodus? A: Rise of the Zilart and Chains of Promathia are available in full. Treasures of Aht Urhgan functions up to mission 2 (all areas and NMs/HNMs are functional), and Wings of the Goddess is partially coded. Dancer and Scholar can be unlocked, some missions can be done, the (S) zones can be accessed, but there are NMs who are uncoded, and other things that don't function. The advancement of content for these expansions depend on the coding abilities of private server staff/members like ourselves, or members of DSP. Q: What is DSP? A: DSP stands for DarkStar Project. They supply the foundation of code needed to start a private FFXI server. It is a huge group of people, constantly working and striving to fix things for FFXI, and improve the FFXI private server experience. Q: When did the Exodus server go live? A: We went live in September 2015, and are growing fast! Q: Do I need a really good computer to play FFXI? A: FFXI officially came out in 2002, so it is not extremely graphics intensive, though with recent improvements to Windower and some cool add-ons, it can look very nice. But no worries, if your computer isn't that great, you'll probably be fine. Q: I'm having trouble installing/setting up/logging into the game. Where can I find help? A: Our Installation/Technical help board on the forums is your first resource for troubleshooting. There you will find a list of common troubleshooting issues with solutions, a place to post threads asking for specific help, and other ways to contact us. Q: Can I switch nations on Exodus (San d'Oria, Bastok, Windurst)? A: Do not switch nations. It will erase your character's progress on all missions for every expansion. This is a known DSP issue. Q: I'm trying to do something, using FFXIclopedia as a guide, and it's wrong! (JST midnight waits, incorrect mob locations, etc.) A: Since our server is based around 2008, sometimes the 2008 version of FFXIclopedia is more accurate. Before reporting an issue, try using this method to view the older person of the wiki page. Q: Do Destroyers work, and other weapons like them that require a certain amount of Weapon Skill Points to be obtained before a Latent Effect is unlocked? A: Yes. Server Transfer FAQ Q: Why can't I transfer my complete character and all of my items? A: There are a few reasons for our limits. Our current method of importing player data into the database is time consuming. Second, the server staff must validate each item you want to transfer, which takes additional time. Finally, while we are happy to provide a means for players not looking to start over from scratch, it is important that players joining Exodus have something to do and accomplish once they join. If we transferred complete (or near complete) accounts there wouldn't be much to accomplish on Exodus. Q: Can I transfer my mission ranks? A: Currently, we cannot transfer mission ranks such as Zilart and Chains of Promathia. Doing so could cause unexpected errors in your character's data. Q: Will my completed quests transfer to Exodus? A: No. We do not plan to transfer any fame or quest progress. Q: Will my advanced job levels be transferred? A: Yes, so long as you detail those jobs and their respective levels in your application. Once you're on Exodus you will still need to complete the quest to unlock advanced jobs. However, once unlocked those jobs will be same level as the progress described in your application. Q: Is there any cost for this service? A: No, Exodus and server transfers are free to all users. If you are interested in donating to those providing these services, please send a PM to Izual. Q: Will I be able to transfer my merit points? A: No. Merit points and merited skills and abilities are not transferable. Traditional merit point camps (Greater Colibri and Ebony Puddings) are loaded with soul plates to provide incentive for players who may need to re-merit some of their jobs. Q: Can I transfer my mule/alt account? A: We kindly request that you level your second/mule account on Exodus. Having a healthy population of people actively leveling is important to the server. We appreciate your understanding. Q: How long will it take to transfer my levels and items? A: Depending on request volume and staff availability, the server transfer service may take 1-3 days from the time your application is approved. We thank you for your patience! Exodus Dynamis FAQ Q: How do I get access to Dynamis? A: You must be rank 6 or higher in your nation, be level 65 or over, and have Rise of the Zilart installed. After meeting those requirements, you must zone into Xarcabard to receive a cutscene. You may then enter the city Dynamis zones: San d'Oria, Bastok, Windurst, and Jeuno. Clearing (beating the mega boss) these will get you access to additional zones. Q: What are the benefits of Dynamis? A: Monsters in Dynamis drop Relic Armor (AF2) and Ancient Currency, using for building Relic Weapons, which can be the strongest weapons in the game. Q: How does Exodus Dynamis compare to current retail Dynamis, or old school Dynamis? A: It's kind of a hybrid of both. The cooldown time for entering is 21 hours. You don't need a large party to farm Dynamis, although it helps to have one for clearing a zone. Certain jobs can even solo/duo. Q: What's special about Dynamis on Exodus? A: Normally, when ancient currency drops in Dynamis, party/alliance members would lot on it as they would for any other treasure. On Exodus, every single piece of currency dropped is duplicated and given to each party/alliance member! Example: a hundred piece drops. Everyone gets one hundred piece! Exception: since Dynamis-Jeuno drops such a large amount, currency for runs in that zone will not be duplicated. Q: Is this duplication system automated? A: Not yet, but we're working on coding it. For now, a single member of the group obtains all currency at the end of the run, and a GM duplicates it and passes it out to the members of the Dynamis run. Q: I hosted Dynamis with no GMs present. How do I get my Dynamis information onto this spreadsheet?'''A: To submit your Dynamis run data to this spreadsheet, please open a ticket. Include all party/alliance members character names, and a screenshot of the currency on whoever is holding it. '''Q: I'm starting my relic and Switchstix isn't asking me for the proper items, and there's a system message that comes up when I talk to him with a long number in it. What do I do? A: Trade him the items anyway. His dialogue doesn't function correctly every time, but the trades work fine. Also, ignore any crazy system messages he might give you.